Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) are used in a wide variety of electrical devices. PCBs include multiple layers of conductors, which are interconnected by metallized holes, referred to as vias. Power is delivered to integrated circuits such as high-speed ASICs (Application Specific Integrated Circuits) from PCB power planes through interface vias. Multiple power vias may be utilized to distribute needed levels of current or to feed different functional sections of a silicon chip. As the circuit density on printed circuit boards increases and signal speeds increase, issues such as resonating modes may arise that could affect the quality of high-speed signals and increase the bit error rate.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.